Back To The Future
by Ataris
Summary: As the veil of the dark side covers the galaxy, will Anakin Skywalker be able to stop the sith from destroying not only the Republic but his own life? AnakinPadme
1. Character Summaries

**Back to the Future**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **Possibly some.

Anakin Skywalker (23): Son of Shmi Skywalker. Step-son of Cliegg Lars. Step-brother of Owen Lars. Secretly the husband of Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker. Deeply concerned over the safety of his wife and unborn child(ren), with Dooku and the seperatists leaders uncaptured.

Avatar of the Force (immortal): A representation of the Force. Responsible for the conception of Anakin Skywalker.

Cos Palpatine/Darth Sidious (65): Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Dark Lord of the Sith. Interested in maximizing of his own personal and political powers and luring the prophesized chosen one to the darkside of the Force.

Leia Organa Skywalker/Keiya Starkiller (25): Daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker. Adopted daughter of Bail Organa and Breha Etobikoa - Organa. Granddaughter of Shmi Skywalker, Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Lanika - Naberrie. Niece of Sola Naberrie. Cousin of Pooja Naberrie and Ryoo Naberrie. Twin sister of Luke Skywalker. Engaged to Han Solo. Chief of State of the New Republic. Nervous about her upcoming marriage to her on-again, off-again boyfriend Han Solo.

Luke Skywalker/Kane Starkiller (25): Son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker. Grandson of Shmi Skywalker, Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Lanika-Naberrie. Step-grandson of Cliegg Lars. Nephew of Sola Naberrie. Step-nephew of Owen Lars. Cousin of Pooja Naberrie and Ryoo Naberrie. Twin brother of Leia Organa Skywalker. Founder of the New Jedi Order. Interested in the Old Republic and Jedi Order, though most of the documents were destroyed by the Emperor and Darth Vader during the Jedi Purges.

Mace Windu (58): A member of the Jedi Council. Suspicious of Iaj Palpatine's growing individual control of the Republic and senate. A pundit in the early prophecies of the Force. Highly respected in many intellectual circles in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan Kenobi (38): A member of the Jedi Council. Anakin Skywalker's best friend. Oblivious to Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker's feelings for one another. Interested in diplomatically ending the Clone Wars without any more blood shed.

Padme Amidala Naberrie - Skywalker (27): Daughter of Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Lanika - Naberrie. Sister of Sola Naberrie. Aunt of Pooja Naberrie and Ryoo Naberrie. Secretly the wife of Anakin Skywalker. Seven months pregnant with her and Anakin's unborn child(ren). Refuses to leave her senatorial duties over the threats made by Dooku and the seperatist leaders.

Yoda (876): A senior member of the Jedi Council. Skeptical over the vast changes that Iaj Palpatine has brought to the senate, and no longer trusts the decisions that the Supreme Chancellor makes that prolong the war.


	2. The Veil of Darkness

**Back to the Future**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **Possibly some.

"Mistress Padme, would you like for me to prepare your bath?" The droid had asked. His golden body inflamed by the explosions of fire that shook the night sky of its tranquility.

She had nodded, her eyes lost in the despair of the battle that had won out the evening's glory against the simple stars. Fifteen Republican battle ships, she had counted silently, destroyed by the mercilessly fire of the seperatist ships that hung protectively in the planet's orbit.

"Would you like anything else, mi'lady before I shut down for the night?" C-3P0 had questioned. His robotic fingers had knotted together, as he took coverage by her side to stare out at the battle that flooded the skies.

He had read the HoloNet reports. The Republic was losing its battle against the CIS. The Jedi were being slowly wiped out and Palpatine had been kidnapped by cruel and relentless General Grevious.

There had been no reports about either Anakin Skywalker or General Kenobi. They had both simply disappeared. Lost in the numerous battles that had plagued the galaxy. The Hero Without Fear and the Negotiator were rumoured dead. A casualty of the stark general of death that had sought the death of all Jedi Knights.

"Can you make some snacks and hoi broth, please?" She had asked, the droid had bowed his head to her, before he raised himself back to his proper height. His gold plating reflected the still darkness that had came to silence the warfare.

"Do you think that he is alright, C-3P0?" Padme had asked, turning to face the droid that her husband had built as a child. The droid had stood motionless, as he followed the streak of fire that had raided the sky.

"He has Artoo with him. I think that he will be perfectly fine when he comes back to you, madam." The droid had spoke, his own thoughts tuned aside to appease his mistress from the dread she buried deep into her heart.

He had departed from her, as a Trade Federation starship made its explosive entry into the city planet's interior. He could do nothing for her now, except a few chores that she had commanded, except reply the optimism that had begun to slip away from the supporters of the Republic.

It was the least he could do, for his master's wife.


	3. Abandoned Dreams

**Back to the Future**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **Possibly some.

"Senator Amidala? Senator Amidala are you awake?" She had asked. The darkness had forced her to pull her hands around her timid torso frozen by the night's lifeless breath.

The deep hiss of sleep arouse in response to the gentle voice. She had sighed, she had dealt before with the process of waking her mistress from her sleep. It had not done gone over well. The senator had always been fond of her sleep and did not enjoy to be prematurely detoured from her dreams.

She had been perplexed at the anger that the senator had presented to her that morning. It had been out of character for the senator. Her mistress had apologized later, profusely for the attitude she had displayed in her weariness.

"Hormones." Ellie muttered into the darkness, her hand had softly drifted over Padme's soft face. A soft laugh had erupted from her lips as she stared down at the senator's swollen abdomen.

It had been the only conclusion that either she or Motee could draw over the senator's sudden mood changes. The child that grew comfortably within the senator's womb had been the primary culprit.

"Ellie...is that you? What time is it?" Padme had groaned tiredly. Her fingers had clamped over her eyes, rubbing the sleep that had chronicled in her warm brown eyes.

Her brown eyes had stared at the chrono that rested on the oak night stand beside her bed. The haunted red numeros shadowed her face, as her fingers had crawled over the chrono's screen to turn it away.

"It's four in the morning, mi'lady." Ellie had whispered, as she allowed the bright glow of orbs to break through the darkness of the chambers. "Something important has occured that requires your attention."

"What is it, Ellie? Does it have to do with Anakin?" Padme had croaked, fearful of the response that would escape her handmaiden's soft rouge lips. Ellie had shrugged, unsure herself of the news that had demanded the senator's immediate attention, no matter the time the chrono read.

"Senator Organa and his wife are awaiting your presence in the living area. They did not say much except that you would probably wish to hear the news immediately." Ellie explained, as Padme removed herself from the bed and waddled to the wardrobe for a cloak.

"You can go back to sleep now, Ellie. I will deal with Bail and Breha." Padme had said softly. Ellie bowed, hesistant to leave her mistress behind but knew better than to stay and meet strife.

Her mistress was a capable woman. She would be fine. Bail and Breha Organa were not threats, but during times of war friends could be turned to enemies, Ellie reminded herself as she removed herself from the senator's bedroom chambers.


	4. Invitations of Celebration

**Back to the Future**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with the Star Wars saga.

**Spoilers: **Possibly some.

"I do hope that you are not displeased with us for waking you up at such an intimate hour, Padme." He had breathed, the weight of abandoned sleep pressed heavily against his broad shoulders.

"I trust that you and Breha have good reason to call me at this time in the morning...and in your nightwear, no less." She had strived to laugh, but found it lost in her throat. She had been dressed no different, though she had found it necessary to pull a cloak over her fertile abdomen.

Breha had sighed, her hand binded to Bail's in a soft accent of love and devotion. Her dark red coils of hair untamed and messed. Her green eyes marked with nightless sleep. Breha had at least thanked the Alderaanian gods that she had at least chosen to wore an appropriate dress to bed.

Bail had been no better than his wife in his appearance. His face stubbled with fresh facial hair that would have been shaven away in the early rays of the morning sun. His dark brown hair knotted by the few hours of leisurely sleep that he had managed to consume.

It had bothered neither one of them, their physical appearance. There were more important things in life than what either one of them chose to wear in sleep or in the days that passed. Their dress was often quite simple, unadorned by jewels or design.

Padme had pressed herself into a seat, opposite of the royal Alderaanian couple. She had noted once that they had made a fine couple. Both strong, ingenius and loving. It had amazed her that two souls so alike could find each other in a sea of trillions.

She heard their love story whispered in the senate, many times. Bail had been a poor servant and college student, and Breha at the time was the crowned princess. It had been fate that drove the two together.

Breha had been going through the Alderaanian court gardens when she had found herself caught between a bushel of blood roses and the suitor that her father had insisted become her husband. Bail had heard the scuffle and arrested the suitor's unlawful attempts to force the princess to name him as her husband.

Breha had promised him anything that his heart desire and Bail had simply asked her for a mere date. They had married not long after.

"The Supreme Chancellor has been successfully rescued from Dooku and General Grevious." Bail stated, getting to the point quickly and efficiently. Craving the leisure of his bed.

He had clutched his wife's hands easily within his own. Her hands were tiny compared to his, as they removed themselves from the couch.

"Cos wants all the senators to be at a victory feast tomorrow for his two heroes...Master Kenobi and Skywalker if I am correct in assuming." Padme had nodded, it was only proper that they be some kind of celebration for the heroes.

Her heart had beated steadily at the sound of her husband's name. Her fingers had wormed over the mass that had taken on her belly. He would be home with her soon, in a matter of hours if he could slip away before the feast. If not then the shadows of night would hide them for a few hours before they were forced to once again part at day break.

Bail and Breha had tiredly stated their goodbyes. Leaving Padme, alone with her thoughts of misery and joy. Her husband was back on Coruscant and for a time that was all that mattered.


	5. Coils of Hope

**Back To The Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affliation with George Lucas, Twentieth Century Fox, Lucasfilm or the Star Wars saga.

Spoilers: Some.

"What do you think of this one?" She frowned. Her hand fidgeted over the bodice of the gown that strangled her stomach. Her stomach ached from the pain that the white straps bound on the velvet gown.

Her stomach pulsed beneath the tight confinement. Her breath hushed by the laces that held the dress to mold her body. She felt the loom of faintness crawl into her mind. Her hands steadied her as she grasped onto the dressing wall's rim.

The gown spilled over her body, drifting hazily to the floor with little avail for her personal comfort. The diamonds the endorsed its thin silhouette sparkled under the intensity of the light that illuminated the bridal shop.

"You look...beautiful, Leia." He stuttered, his words caught in his throat. His blue eyes dreary with tears that threatened to spill down his fragile face. His strong arms crossed his chest.

"You are only saying that because I am your sister!" Leia smiled, her painted lips pressed together in a small smile. Her body slid past the changing room wall. Her breath released in a tight not that snaked in her stomach.

The dress slid idly down her thin frame. Luke patiently waited. He had not known why he agreed to even settle the idea in his mind, let alone go shopping with her for a wedding gown. It was something that was more suited to Mon Mothman, not him.

He did not know the first thing about fashionable attire for anything formal. His Aunt Beru never intrigued any interest on fancy garments. They could not afford to waste any of their imperial credits on the fineries. Used garments stitched back to repair was all that filled his closet.

His Uncle Owen was no better. His uncle's clothing was dressed to suit the hot climate, not petty industrial looks. Owen did little to inspire anyone to address the highier look of regal soldiers or moffs.

Leia hand prodded out from beneath the long, cotton folds of the change room. The gown wrapped in a dark leather parcel. He clutched it tightly in his grasp. His knuckled whitened from the extreme pressure he applied to it.

His sister was more suited to the sway of fashion. She promised to find him and Han something suitable and dignified for the grand wedding. Han argued with her, finding remorse in the suits that she threw at him to the point that he had given up with a huff.

Luke had rather liked the formal garment that his sister decided on. A vintage collectable she worded it. A Jedi styled suit that she found on her wanders into the depths of the old trader stores in the darker areas of Coruscant. Something like what their father might have worn before he had passed into the darkened night.

"Do you have anything else?" Leia asked as she parted the twin curtains. Her long tendrils of dark hair tied into a simple knot at the back of her head. Her body gowned in a soft lilac gown.

The droid croaked, its voice swollen from mismanagement. Leia stared down at the rusty that spidered over the android's stern features. Her hands knotted together in depression. There was no other dresses that would have been found in that store that did not have the quality that Leia detested.

The shots pierced the grand window. The droid shrieked as it flew down to cover its soft internal wiring from the pellets that sliced through the store. The scarlett essence of life pooled onto the floor.

The two bodies held together in a final embrace. The same embrace that they had once held in the fluids of their mother's womb.

To Be Continued...

Please Review...

Author's Note: Padawan Sydney Bristow, I tried to e-mail you but you did not give me a server to get a hold of you. My reasons for the revision of the story is simply that the direction I took the story lead me with limited options to continued (writer's block) and there were several errors in the story the primary one consisted of Padme's pregnancy. Her term of pregnancy changed with each chapter. It is the same story just different direction to be taken in. I hope that makes sense.


	6. Bad Feelings

**Back To The Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affliation with George Lucas, Twentieth Century Fox, Lucasfilm or the Star Wars saga.

Spoilers: Some.

Her hand pressed against the frosted glass of the window. The petals of liquid burst against the exterior surface of its glossy face. She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders to avoid the tempest's cold touch.

She was not sure how long she watched the turns of the storm. It had not been long, she presumed. There were no chronos in the room to alert her of the weary march of time.

The only hint of time was the soft, uneasy breaths that were expelled from her twin's pale blue lips. His eyes milked from their natural colour to a haunted blue as he stared around the barren white room.

"How long have I been asleep?" He had questioned, his voice weighed by the release of breath that choked his throat. His blood caked fingers filtered through his golden strands of hair.

"A few hours, Luke." She murmured, her fingers tigtened around the edges of the ruffled edges of the shawl that embraced her shoulders. The pocket of cold air caressed her porcelain flesh. "There is something not right, Luke. I can feel it."

The entrance of the door gasped as it opened. The cool air dissipated into a hot sweaty fixature of life. The woman nodded her head. Her eyes decorated in scars that dug deep into her soft flesh.

"Mi'lady has sent me to bring you to her chambers, Master and Mistress Skywalker." The girl plainly remarked. Her words bit by the emotionless indignation that her job forced her to plead.

Leia clutched her stomach. The feeling of uneasiness knotted in her stomach as she folded her thin hand into her brother's. There was definately something not right with any of this, she thought. Her feet unable to halt as the girl lead them through the intricate maze of halls.

Author's Note: I know that it is short, but it had to be or else it would have dragged on and we all know what happens when a story drags to make it a length that would appease people. It sucks. It is either quality or length.


	7. Second Chances

**Back To The Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affliation with George Lucas, Twentieth Century Fox, Lucasfilm or the Star Wars saga.

Spoilers: Some.

Her pale green eyes enveloped the two soft presences in the force. Her fingers spidered through her long coils of ebony hair that flowed down her bare back. The soft lines of age altered her coffee coloured skin.

The lit fuse of interest dulled in her passionate gaze as the twins timidly took their lead into the bland, white room. It was not her duty to feel pity for them or any of the others that were lead to her capable hands.

"I am sure you have many questions for me. All of which I will answer." She smiled, her hand extended to touch the soft pink palms of the Skywalker twins. "But, first, would either of you enjoy a touch of tea?"

Her green eyes emphasized by the long black lashes that curled at their tips. The ageless decay of her body fell heavy upon her as she arouse from her ivory based chair. Her hand traced down the violet ripple that formed on the hem of her dress.

"No thank you. We just want answers at the time being, mi'lady. Why are we here? Who are you?" The younger of the twins voiced. Leia's porcelain hand remained twisted in a simple embrace with her brother's.

She did not expect any less. Most of the people that had passed through to her bland office often demanded the answers that wrought their minds rather than the simple luxuries that she often offered.

"I am a...I guess I am what you would call it an avatar of the Force." She replied. Luke withdrew from the deep shadows that formed in the corner of the chalky white room. His dark brows furrowed together.

"We're dead." The words felt dry against his tongue. Leia released her stronghold on his hand. The red patches of her fingers burned at his cold skin. The words evaporated in a white mist.

The little comfort lost as the hot tears burned down Leia's cheeks soiling the tranquility that settled on her finer features. Her heart beated still in its case. She could not find the gentle rhythm that Han stilled with his love.

There would be no chance at a life now with Han Solo. There was only the black pit of death. She had barely begun to live her life and now it was gone, forever. Her palms rubbed away the patch of redness that gloated under her dark brown eyes.

She knew it was true. There was no place for debate to refute the facts that idly crushed her lungs to suppress any words that she wanted to display.

"A second chance of life I can offer you." The avatar smiled. "A chance to right the wrongs that your parents committed."

"I do not understand." Luke commented. His father's wrongs had tore the heart out of the Republic and left the galaxy to slow rot into an embellished empire. His mother, was a simple woman who had done no wrong, except to love Anakin Skywalker or so Obi-Wan muttered to him in the last hours of darkness.

"You will soon. You cannot use your names or else your cover will be blown and the offer retracted. That is if you take the offer to change the fate of the galaxy and stop the rise of Sidious." She murmurred. Her voice stern with obedience. Luke and Leia nodded.

"Good." She smiled.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: The comment on the last chapter was not insulting vignette stories or their authors. I am a particular fan of many of the short stories that appear on That was not the context that what I said should have been taken in. The premises was that if I continued writing the previous chapter to make it long, it would have lacked quality. I will get back to the Anakin/Padme mush soon. I also must admit that I enjoyed Anakin/Padme mush and am a bit disappointed that there isn't more on :).


	8. Senate Corridors

**Back To The Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affliation with Twentieth Century Fox, LucasFilms or the Star Wars saga.

Spoilers: Some.

* * *

"Senator Amidala, do you require assistance?" She had overturned the thin fabric that embraced her swollen foot. Her fingers massaged the swell of skin that blistered from the dead weight that loomed in her lower abdomen. She pressed her thin velvet lips together in distain.

Her bruised brown eyes absorbed the heavy shape of the Yokerian guard. The dark flesh tattooed in the conflict of wars and battles that were held silent in the dawn of the clone wars. His plump pink lips scarred by the wounds of the Yokia genocides that had claimed millions of lives from many star systems.

"No thank you, Captain Mythan, I think I will be able to get to the chambers without a great deal of assistance." She had muttered. Her ivory features bled with embarassment. She pulled herself from the cold caress of the stone floor that frustrated her bared legs.

Mythan nodded. His lips bit with discontent. He offered his calloused hand to her, to shift her from the fatal fall that had wanted to claim her heavy lifted body.

She had thanked him, as she elegantly waddled toward the twinned doors of the senate chambers. Her hands twisted around the soft curve of her rotund stomach.

He had sighed. He had heard the gentle whispers that leaped in the darkness of the senate corridors that she was pregnant. An act not uncommon to the scandalous prayers of HoloNet reporters that stalked amongst the pillars in contempt for the privacy of the senators that swayed the decisions of the Republic.

"Sidious...I know something that you migh be interested to learn." He smiled into the comm, as he watched the Nubian senator disappear behind the twinned senate chamber doors.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please Review...

Author's Note: I know it is short, but I hope the next chapter will at least by longer than this one.


End file.
